The stereoscopic playback technology is a technology for introducing a mechanism of displaying different images to the left eye and right eye and creating a virtual stereoscopic image by making use of a parallax between the left eye and right eye.
Currently, the mainstream of applications of the stereoscopic playback technology is applications to the theater or the like. However, viewing a stereoscopic playback at home with a display and a playback device for home use is expected to become popular in future.
There are various methods adopted in displays (stereoscopic displays) on which users can view stereoscopic images. For example, one of popular methods is a method using shutter glasses. According to this method, sights of left eye and right eye of the viewer are alternately blocked by the glasses at high speeds, and in synchronization with this operation of the glasses, images displayed for the left eye and right eye on the display are updated at high speeds. With this structure, the image displayed for the left eye on the display can be seen only by the left eye by the operation of the shutter glasses, and the image for the right eye can be seen only by the right eye.